Red Beryl
From the Official Website : * They have a hardness of 7. In charge of the clothing the Gems wear. while offering infinite passion from the production and design. is one of the Gems who works as a tailor and fashion stylist. They're in charge of textile and clothes. Their style when creating clothes is usually frilly, cute, and feminine. They take fashion very seriously and love their job. Appearance They have a red-magenta color scheme and wears either the winter or summer uniform depend on season. They also wear the standard black shoes and occasionally black gloves, but no socks. Their hair is medium long and the style changes on a daily basis (in the manga). They typically wear a needle pad on their arm. In the anime promotion art, they are wearing star-shaped accessories in their hair. Personality Red Beryl is quite passionate and dedicated about their job. When Phos stole their newly created underwater uniform, they didn't get angry, but rather took this as a chance to make adjustments on the uniform using Phos as their model. When Cairngorm once talked down their job by telling them to stop making gowns for hibernation and what was the point of it, they gave a long passionate speech about art. Rutile commented on how they repeat this speech every year with only slight variations, demonstrating their obsession for their job. Like Alexandrite, they have a single-minded interest in their job, though their personality isn't as over the top as Alex. Character Profiles Vol. 2: * Fashion consultant. A stylish gem with a new hairstyle everyday. Vol. 3: * Always has the final word in fashion. Vol. 4: * Style is life. Style is love. Exhausted from making too many flower accessories. Vol. 7: * In charge of clothing and accessories. A workaholic for lives for the job. Vol. 8: * In charge of clothing and accessories. Formerly partnered with Aquamarine. Story * Red Beryl was first introduced when Phosphophyllite was interviewing all the Gems to help compile their encyclopedia. Though Red Beryl didn't have any useful information to give to Phos, they asked the other Gem to be their model. * Sometime later, Red Beryl notices that their experimental new underwater uniform is missing. They ask Euclase and Rutile about it, and all three find Phos putting it on as they prepare to journey into the sea with Ventricosus. While Rutile was mad at Phos for going to the sea without the doctor's permission, Red Beryl took this as an opportunity to study and refine the uniform with Phos as the model. After Phos returns from the sea and had their legs replaced with new ones, Red Beryl and Jade helps Phos sit down under sunlight and promises to make them cute pajamas. * When Winter came, all the Gems prepared to enter hibernation, and Red Beryl makes them special kimono robes and hair decorations. * After the encounter with Shiro, Diamond complains about not being able to see Shiro's puppy form since they were out of commission at the time. Red Beryl makes them a small Shiro doll, which becomes popular among the Gems. * After Phosphophyllite woke up from their head operation, Red Beryl and Rutile helps them to remember about Ventricosus. * Phosphophyllite approaches them to see if they'd like to go to the Moon, similar to all the other Gems. The idea of this seems to bother Red Beryl enough for them to not be able to focus on their work for once, wasting material (as commented by Euclase and Jade). * Red Beryl ends up remaining on Earth. They are seen broken into pieces after the ship left, implying that they had chased the ship into the ocean before being rescued. * Red Beryl can be seen in the negotiation attempt with Phos, Yellow Diamond, and Padparadscha in the background, attempting to gather the broken pieces of the Phos and other Gems, before Cairngorm attacks. * Red Beryl can be seen in the background of Phos's next attempt during the trial period. * They can be seen 220 years later, speaking to Euclase to check something out. * Upon Padparadscha's return to Earth, they assist Jade and Obsidian in reassembling Padparadscha. However, Rutile won't give up the final piece. After Jade informs Sensei of this, Red Beryl asks Euclase if they're able to go to back to sleep/hibernation. Relationships Red Beryl seems to have a good relationship with all the Gems, though her passion for her job may sometime annoy the others. She seeks any and all opportunities to have the Gems try out their clothing. When asked by Phosphophyllite about something new to put in natural encyclopedia, they asked Phos to help them instead. When Diamond took Phos the slug and asked Beryl for advice, they put it a ribbon so it look better instead, and when Phos took their latest uniform without permission, they were more concerned about how it how it looked. After Phos got their new legs, they promised to make Phos cute pajamas. They believe that Diamond is the best model as they're considered to be the cutest. Like how other Gems treat each other, it can be assumed that Beryl have a nice relationship with their siblings, and also like and trust their Sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Silicate * Chemistry: Be3Al2Si6O18 * Color: Shades of red Red beryl (also known as "red emerald," "scarlet emerald," and "Bixbite") is a red variety of beryl. Beryl is a mineral composed of beryllium aluminium cyclosilicate. The hexagonalcrystals of beryl may be very small or range to several meters in size. Terminated crystals are relatively rare. Pure beryl is colorless, but it is frequently tinted by impurities; possible colors are green, blue, yellow, red, and white. Red beryl was originally named bixbite by Alfred Eppler in honor of Maynard Bixby 1853-1935, miner and mineral dealer of Salt Lake City, Utah. Its name changed to red beryl to remove any confusion with the species bixbyite, named after the same person. Red beryl is very rare. Red Beryl stone.jpg|rough red beryl Red Beryl stone2.jpg|polished red beryl Trivia * Based on Ichikawa Haruko's illustration, their partner seemed to be Sphene, but Peridot is actually Sphene's partner, leaving Red Beryl's current teammate a mystery. * Red Beryl's only known partner is Aquamarine, who was taken to the Moon before the series starts. * In the second PV for the anime, Beryl is seen wearing white star accessories in a manner similar to a headband. * The collaboration with TASAKI features a Red Beryl necklace that has 18K white gold, an Akoya pearl on the left, and a circular Red Beryl on the right. Gallery CardArtRedBeryl.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards red_beryl.png|Red Beryl as seen in the promotional cover of the 2017 anime. berylchann.png|Red Beryl in the anime RedBBust.jpg|Red Beryl bust RedRef copy.jpg|Red Beryl's reference for anime Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 10.37.36 PM.png|Red Beryl hair variation Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 10.40.48 PM.png|Red Beryl intro page blurb Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 10.42.37 PM.png|Hair variation Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 10.43.49 PM.png|Red Beryl adjusting Dia's hibernation outfit (hair variation) Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 10.51.32 PM.png|Red Beryl (hair variation) when Phos came back from the Moon Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 10.57.42 PM.png|Red Beryl (broken) after attempting to chase down taken Gems RedHair83.png|Hair variation Category:Characters Category:Gems